hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
A House of Cards/Walkthrough
A House of Cards It seems like the game makers decided to throw a couple of easy ones in for us. This one is also a cinch as long as you bring the silenced rifle in your briefcase. Infiltrating the Hotel Nobody is going to look at you funny in this level: it's a hotel. You're just some businessman looking to stay at some Arabian themed hotel for a little while. For sure. First thing you should do is go to the front desk and talk to the receptionist. She'll give you a keycard to room 701. Your keycard will only allow you to take the elevators to the 7th floor and it'll only work on Room 701. Not to worry; there's a solution to this. You'll find out in due time. There are some waiters in 7th and 8th floor, you can knock them out in the staff room (usually there is a fridge to dispose their bodies). Then you can take their clothes as disguise and the 7th/8th floor keycard, you can now enter every room in 7th/8th floor, this also give you access to the elevators and not being alerted by the guards as well. Tariq Abdul Lateef (Scientist) Take the keycard and go up to the elevators. Facing them, you'll want to take the one on the left. You won't actually go anywhere though. Just call it, step in, wait for the doors to close and then jump up the elevator hatch. I hope you brought a book or something because you'll be spending a little time being bored in the hatch. Keep an eye on the map and the information notices. Eventually the scientist, Tariq Abdul Lateef (not spelling it again) will arrive outside. Take out your fiber wire and watch him on the map: he will cross the lobby and eventually, and coincidentally, enter the elevator you are camping on top of. Once the doors close, strangle him (the E key or whatever you need to use for the Action). 47 will pull the body up onto the top of the elevator, so don't worry about anybody finding him. Take his keycard and jump down before the elevator reaches the floor. If it does, and you're still on the top, just wait for the doors to close. Grab the briefcase the scientist was holding and take the elevator back down to the lobby. His room is 803, be careful though, several bodyguards will be deployed there. Hendrik Schmutz Similar deal to before. Once in the lobby, take the opposite elevator and jump up into the hatch like before. Wait there for a while (watch the target on the map in the casino). Eventually, Hendrik Schmutz will enter the elevator. Same as before, once the doors close strangle him using the Action so that his body stays on top of the elevator. Take his keycard too and his clothes if you fancy wearing some jeans for once and then take the elevator to the eighth floor. His room is 704 in case if you don't know. Mohammad Bin Faisel Al-Khalifa This guy involves more effort but it's not too difficult. Make sure you have the sniper briefcase, leaving the payment briefcase that the scientist had on top of one of the elevators. Remember which elevator so you can save time later. Take the sniper briefcase and head up to the eighth floor. When you come out of the elevator, go right. There'll be a corridor to your left, which you should take. Go right to the end and then right. Follow that corridor around and you'll find some guards standing outside a room. Instead of fighting your way in, go back around the corner and find a fire alarm out of sight. Pull it and wait for the guards to run past, following procedure and heading for the elevator. Once the three guards are gone (there's another one idle inside the room) use the keycard you took from the scientist to enter. Once inside, you should wait in the bedroom for the fire alarm to end, and the guard to return to his post by the window. It makes this a lot easier if you wait for him to return and then take him out, otherwise he could see you on the balcony doing your business. Either way, if you wait for him or hurry before they return, unpack your sniper. Redial the phone on the table in the bedroom and go out to the balcony. Make sure you sneak so that 47 is partially hidden, as sometimes a staff member who is smoking on a balcony ahead will sometimes see you otherwise. If you look directly down, you'll see a little rooftop area with double doors. If you read some of the intel, it tells you that there is no cellphone reception inside and so to answer a call, someone must go outside. Keep an eye on the double doors and wait for the Sheik (Al-Khalifa) to exit through these double doors. Snipe him quickly and you'll have killed all your targets. Note: Normally that once he is dead, the area will in full alert. An alternate way to kill all three is to go to the 7th floor, enter 47's room and cross the balconies to enter Schmutz's room (704). In here is his DNA sample briefcase. You can simply place an RU-AP mine in here and wait for him to take it to the meeting. Once he is there, you simply detonate the mine and you can leave. You won't be able to recover the payment though, and a guard will die which impacts your rating. Recover the Payment (optional) The scientist carries a payment briefcase. After killing him, retrieve it and finish the level with it to get a bonus. If you do the "elevator strangle" you can quickly come down, take the briefcase and back into hiding. To not have to pay for recovering custom weapons, you can go into your room on the 7th floor, unfold your rifle and place it in the ICA box. That way you can receive the bonus for getting the payment briefcase without being annoyed by letting your sniper rifle behind you. Escape To escape, go back to the lobby and go downstairs into the casino. To the left is an exit. Go through the doors and outside to the waiting car. Category:Hitman: Blood Money walkthroughs